


Songless Canary

by sharonsnatalia (orphan_account)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 50's!Au, Captain Canary Hiatus Fest, F/M, Torture tw, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sharonsnatalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - “The landlord of the place we rent for our ‘family business’ is very sweet; she makes us cookies once in a while and everything. Once, however, she walked in at just the right time to see us torturing someone for information. To our surprise, she didn’t even flinch, and just strolled over to me and gave me a smack on the arm, telling me that she would never hire me to water her plants again since she had just found a dead leave hidden away. Either she’s very tolerant or loose in the head.” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songless Canary

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “The landlord of the place we rent for our ‘family business’ is very sweet; she makes us cookies once in a while and everything. Once, however, she walked in at just the right time to see us torturing someone for information. To our surprise, she didn’t even flinch, and just strolled over to me and gave me a smack on the arm, telling me that she would never hire me to water her plants again since she had just found a dead leave hidden away. Either she’s very tolerant or loose in the head.” AU
> 
> Sadly I don't own LOT or any characters in this fic, other than the nameless torture victim.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sara Lance knew full well what went on in apartment 6b and the infamous reputations of who rented it. Not that they knew she knew or who she was. Perhaps Lisa knew, Lisa Snart was probably the most people savvy of the three high up mafia members that called that apartment home, but the knowing smirk she gave Sara and Leonard could have also been because of her many attempts to get them together. Mick Rory was not, and would never be, the sharpest knife in the drawer, Sara would probably have him five times that she killed people for a living for the idea to even sink in. Leonard, Lisa’s older brother, was the most intellectually smart of the trio, which was more often than not a duo because of Lisa’s penchant for running off with whichever poor soul fell for him. However, when it came to Sara, Leonard thought more with his dick than he did his brain. His eyes would take in her curves, not the gracefulness that only an assassin or thief could have. No, her three favorite tenants only knew her at the hot blonde landlady who makes cookies.

Plucking a cookie off the plate and biting into it, Sara knocked on the door to apartment 6b. The screams, albeit muffled, coming from inside the apartment ceased and was replaced by Leonard yelling something at Mick. “Mr. Snart! Mr. Rory! I have cookies for the latter!”

Mick arrived at the door not even five seconds later, he pulled the door open a crack, face peering out at Sara. “Cookies?” He asked like a child, eyes wide and a smile on his face, as if his hands weren’t coated in blood and his partner wasn’t torturing someone in the other room.

“Yes,” Sara smirked. “But only for you, Leonard has invoked my ire, and only if you let me in.” It was tradition, Sara coming in and eating cookies with Mick while Leonard glared and said he had better things to do but grabbing a pile of cookies when he thought Sara was distracted. “I’d hate to break tradition.” She faked a pout.

Mick’s pout was the farthest thing from fake and the most comical thing Sara had seen in years. Like a child asking to have a playdate, he yelled, “Len!” Sara made note of the nickname. “She wants to come in!”

“Tell her no, you buffoon.” Came the indignant and muffled response.

“Sorry, Little Bird.” He told Sara. He looked like a kicked puppy. Nonetheless, he reached out for a cookie. 

Sara slapped his hand away. “Don’t be sorry, Mr. Rory. It just means you don’t get any cookies.” Her smirk was wicked. “Tell Len I want to have a word with him as soon as possible.” 

She began to walk away, stopping when she heard Mick’s disappointed sigh and the door slam. Footsteps silent, unlike the normal clack of her heels on the wood, she arrived back at the door. Instead of knocking, she pulled a bobby pin out of her, tucking the tuft of hair it held back behind her ear. Cookies still in hand, she easily picked the door’s lock, making a mental note to replace every apartment’s lock with harder to pick locks. She had a key, of course, but those were boring.

She slipped into the apartment, shutting the door without a sound. No one would have heard it if she slammed it, screams echoing in the small apartment. Ignoring the harsh sounds, she placed the cookies on the table, grabbing a piece of paper and quickly scribbling ‘Not for Len -Sara’ Smirking, she strolled into the living room.

Leaning against a wall, she watched Len work and out of the corner of her eye caught Mick pouting in the corner. Both men, along with their torture victim, remained oblivious to the blonde’s presence. She nearly leaned forward to get a better view, she stopped herself, knowing Mick would spot her if she did. 

It was beautiful, watching Leonard work. He carved intricate ice-like designs into the man’s skin, each scream the man let out only making his smirk grow and encouraging him to continue. He dragged the knife slowly down his face, glaring when the man would move and ruin his artwork.

Leonard Snart will make you scream until your throat is raw. She had heard whispered in alleys ways before she would make her known to her victim and slit their throats or snap their necks or kill them in a more terrifying manner. This seemed to be exactly what he was doing.

“Talk, stay still or go in the ice box. Your choice.” Leonard’s usual draw exaggerated to almost a comical extent. 

Leonard’s and Mick’s torture was almost as legendary as her own, unlike them, she was smart enough to go by a code name instead of just carelessly giving out her real name. Everyone could tell when they had killed someone. Bodies marred with ice and fire were labeled a cold case, filed away by the police, knowing it useless to go after untouchable Leonard Snart and his partner Mick Rory. 

Sara had always found herself interested in watching the duo make one of their infamous kills, it was a morbid fascination curated by one Ra’s Al Ghul, a dangerous man who lead the largest army of criminals anyone had ever seen-- Not that anyone had even heard of him and his army. He preferred the shadows over the limelight, a trait his teachings had given Sara.

Terror contorted the man’s face but false bravery coated his words, “I ain’t afraid of no cold.” 

Sara and Leonard rolled their eyes at the same time. “Of course, you aren’t.” Leonard muttered. 

“How about fire?” Mick piped up from his corner, a lit match in his hands.

Leonard looked at Mick, his eyes moving but not his head. Whatever remark he had prepared to give Mick was lost when Sara came into his line of sight. Panic briefly flashed in his eyes before his steely glare returned. He turned to face Sara.

“You let a lady watch?” The man yelled, outrage and embarrassment evident in his tone.

Sara said, “I broke in.” at the same time Leonard decided to ignore the man and instead spoke to Sara, “What are you doing here, Sara?” He was careful not to address her by her last name like her normally would. 

Sara smirked and pushed herself off the wall. She walked over to Leonard, standing as close to him as possible. As Mick started to say, “Just kiss already.” Sara reached up and slapped Leonard hard enough that the sound echoed through the apartment.

Her smirk grew at the confused looks of all three men. She stepped away from Leonard. “I won’t be paying you to water my flowers anymore. My rose bush is almost beyond saving.” With that, she walked away from the three men. “Enjoy the cookies, Mr. Rory!”

Mick’s booming laugh sounded in Sara’s ears as she closed the door to the apartment.

The next day, Sara left her apartment to come face to face with Leonard leaning on the wall across from her door. “Nice to see you, Snart.”

“I see you haven’t told the police about the events of last night.” His blue eyes fixed on Sara’s instead of roaming her body like they normally did.

“This Canary doesn’t sing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are greatly appreciated!


End file.
